<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Boring Sex (Day 26) by SouseisekiAmazing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24299140">Boring Sex (Day 26)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouseisekiAmazing/pseuds/SouseisekiAmazing'>SouseisekiAmazing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>30 Day Smut Challenge [26]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Food Fantasy (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Boring sex, Comfort Sex, Fluff and Smut, I dunno if I did this prompt right either, I wanted to contribute to the BB-52 smut fics tHERE ISN'T ENOUGH-, Innuendo, It was this moment when I realized I don't follow prompts very well, Kink Negotiation, Light Neck Kissing, Lube, M/M, Relationship Advice, Slow Sex, Soft sex, This came out more soft than I expected, Vanilla, also pudding and brownie are friends you can pry that idea away from my cold dead hands</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:07:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24299140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouseisekiAmazing/pseuds/SouseisekiAmazing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Brownie enjoys plain, vanilla sex. He's okay with that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>B-52/Brownie (Food Fantasy), Pudding/Toast (Food Fantasy) (Mentioned)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>30 Day Smut Challenge [26]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Boring Sex (Day 26)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Probably OOC, I sorry I'm still a noob at this game, been playing for like 3 weeks or so. Also when I saw boring sex, I thought of one of them being bored while fucking, but I looked at the tag and saw some works were written as vanilla sex so I said fuck it. I'm not very good at following prompts-</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Brownie was currently finishing the dishes with Pudding. The sound of splashing water and clinking dishes filled the spaces in between their conversations. They were finishing up when Brownie popped a certain question. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Pudding, how would you consider your...sex life?" Pudding made a 'hmm' noise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I guess pretty vanilla. Sometimes Toast can get a little rough, but we've never really done anything beyond that. Why?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, the other day a certain couple was loudly talking about what they were gonna do to each other, and it made me think about what could be happening in my own sex life." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What did they say?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What you normally hear them talk about." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you want to try it?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I...I don't know." Pudding understood him. He's been there before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, the only thing I know to tell you is to talk to B-52 about it. Sometimes things sound enticing, but that doesn't mean that you'll </span>
  <em>
    <span>enjoy</span>
  </em>
  <span> it. Everyone is turned on by different things, and they just happen to enjoy such things. You don't have to, though." Brownie thought about it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're right. Thank you, Pudding." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Anytime. I'm here if you need me." The door to the kitchen suddenly opened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey Brownie, B-52 is back." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, Hawthorne." He put away the last dish and started to head out. "By the way Pudding, you might want to move your bed a little bit away from the wall. Bamboo Rice was complaining about all the 'construction' in your room." Then he left a stuttering, red-faced Pudding alone in the kitchen.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>He followed his friend's advice and talked to his boyfriend about it. B-52 was open to the idea of experimenting, and they did do some. They tried bondage, roleplay, even some food play, but Brownie didn't enjoy any of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few nights of experimenting, Brownie found himself growing miserable and missing what they normally did. He just didn't want to admit it. The alcoholic food soul caught onto Brownie's misery, and he had an idea of what might be causing it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Brownie," he asked one night, "do you enjoy what we're doing?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you mean?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"All this experimenting, do you enjoy it?" Brownie felt the fingers running through his hair stop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I...No, I'm not. I miss what we had." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then why continue with this?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Honestly, I don't know." B-52 placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then why don't we go back to before?" Brownie smiled and connected their lips together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would love that.” Brownie’s back gently hit the bed as the two food souls made out. They each undid each other’s clothes and put them to the side in a neat but messy pile. Brownie let out soft moans as B-52's lips lightly touched his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound of a cap popping open was heard and was followed by the scent of strawberry. Their hands intertwined as B-52 used his free hand to prep his boyfriend. Brownie felt himself slipping into a blissful state and fell at the other's mercy. Fingers were soon replaced with something much bigger, making the dessert food soul moan loudly as B-52 entered him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You are so beautiful," B-52 whispered in his ear. "I am so lucky to have you." He wasn't thrusting at a fast pace, instead going slow to revel in the other's tight heat. Neither of them wanted this end. Time slowed and it was just the two of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"BB~" Brownie moaned as his prostate was hit. He wrapped his legs around the other, drawing him in deeper. "Together?" B-52 nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes," he groaned. They shared a final kiss as they both reached their climaxes. As the other cleaned him up, Brownie realized that he didn't need anything but B-52. What they did was just fine for him, and he wouldn't have it any other way.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Is it just me or is Pudding a nice word to look at, read, write, and think about??</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>